


Insomnia

by wraith17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy can't sleep and as such no one on the TARDIS is allowed. If he ever wants to get bad to bed the Doctor will just have to suck it up and cure her insomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> For time-lady-swag who said she couldn't sleep, so this is for you once you've woken up.

The Doctor grunts and rolls over in bed as a niggling pressure wake him up. Heaving an irritated sigh he sits up and runs long fingers through wild grey curls.

"What is it now Missy?" He practically growls and rights his sleeping shirt, blue eyes boring a hole in his bedroom wall.

"I can't sleep." Missy whines back and he can easily picture the sad little pout adorning her face.

"For fuck's sake, what are you four hundred?" He grumbles and toes on his slippers, walking to her bedroom. Trying to ignore the smug self satisfaction that was coming from her mind.

"Come on Doctor." Missy coos to him. "Help me sleep, please." 

Opening the door, he leans against the frame and looks over the tiny form of the Mistress bundled up under the copious covers that made up her bed. 

"Aren't those my pyjamas?" He asks, not really caring because it was two in the sodding morning but if they are he needs to teach her a lesson about stealing from people who are bigger than you.

"Yes." She beams in a cat that not only ate the cream but rolled in it too, wriggling in the sheets and it is then he notices how the pyjamas have slipped and bared one pale shoulder to his view. The neckline not slipping too far, just a suggestion, a flirtation if you will.

"Give them back." He demands and strides over to her, the tone in his voice causing her to shiver and her skin to pebble with goose flesh and he'd bet his bottom dollar that her nipples had too.

"No." She breathes back, wide blue eyes intently focused on his face, drinking in his irritation and basking in it like a fine wine.

Growling again he climbs into her bed, forcing her back as he leans over her and she shivers. He grins as he takes note of the tremble, the dilating pupils and her attempt to fix the hem of the pyjamas. But he catches her delicate wrist in one strong hand, pinning it to the bed and revelling in her whimper. Calling herself the Mistress was clearly a fake out, and he smiles in a very smug way as he recalls that she always screams her loudest whenever he was the dominant and he took her however he pleased. 

As of right now, she would be staying put on her back he thinks to himself and lowers his head to press a chaste kiss to her soft and inviting lips. She whines beneath him and attempts to lean into his kiss but she is wrapped up tight like a cocoon and her attempts are stifled. Chuckling against her lips, he slips under the covers with her, without letting the contact of their lips lessen.

Missy whimpers again twining her arms around his neck, trying desperately to deepen their kiss but he won't let her. He wants to drive her mad with want before he gives her what she needs.

She's such a good girl, choosing to submit to him like this. So much better than when they would fight for dominance and end up fighting, just frustrated by their inability to just click in these bodies like they had before. Nuzzling against her nose, the Doctor trails loving kisses down the graceful white arc of her neck, relishing her moan as her head tips back and exposes more soft skin to his gaze and wandering lips.

Reaching the tops of her breasts he kisses her sternum, deft fingers popping off the top button on the pyjamas before leaving the fabric alone to teasingly sweep over her stiffening nipples. Her cry and the buck of her hips are what dreams are made of and he groans as her pubic bone grinds into his crotch, stimulating his cock into a state of semi hardness.

"Shh, just relax my good girl. Let your Doctor help you sleep." He mutters against her flesh, nosing the fabric over her left breast out of the way and traces the outline of her areola with his wet tongue.

"Ahn!...Oh, Doctor." She cries out when his mouth descends, all teeth and tongue, nibbling and suckling at her nipple. Moaning with her as her increasingly wet womanhood bucks and grinds against his weeping cock.

"That's it." He coaches as her fingers rise to help him unbutton her top, trembling red tipped fingers, sliding the fabric off her shoulders and showing off the beautiful sight of her naked torso.

She looks magnificent all splayed out under him, dark hair strewn across the plush pillows, love marks littering her porcelain skin and those inviting eyes of hers transmuted to black in her state. They quickly rid each other of the rest of their clothing, her pants and his prove to be most difficult to remove, her soaked knickers fortunately easily torn from her body as he settles his weight on his elbows as he looms over her petite form. Those butter soft hands of hers trailing lines of fire over his sides, over his arse and round to his eager and waiting length. A few firm strokes and he brushes her hand away, meeting her lips in another passionate kiss as he buries his aching length in the soothing heat of her drenched cunt.

Missy's nails dig into his arse and back just hard enough to hurt, just the way he likes it, her moans loud and lewd as he begins fucking her with a lusty vigour; his hips meeting hers easily while her legs fall further apart for him, taking him in fully.

Her cunt fluttering and clenching tightly around his cock has the Doctor clutching to one firm breast, groping the soft flesh and twisting the nipple, the reaction from Missy easily felt around his cock as her walls practically tremble around him. Her hips rock and roll smoothly against his even as she opens kiss swollen lips to bed him for more. He knows she loves it rough, especially when it's a surprise, he'd never seen or felt a woman come quite so hard before he'd bent her over the console and fucked her brains out. The sight, sound and feel of her in that memory has him pounding Missy in the present day even harder, her clutching tightly to him and screaming his moniker as she climaxes almost to the point of pain around him. Her contracting walls coaxing his orgasm to rip through his balls and empty his hot seed deep inside her belly.

Half collapsing on top of her, the Doctor pants and kisses Missy sloppily, her contentedly meeting his kiss. while her still fluttering walls milk his cock for all he's got. Her soft hum of approval has him grinning smugly and rolling them over so she is cradled in his arms; one arm around her shoulders and the other's hand resting possessively on her hip. It doesn't take her long to fall asleep as he pets her long curls and rests her head over his hearts. 

Quietly yawning himself, the Doctor pulls the covers up over their naked bodies and snuggles against Missy as he joins her in sleep too, his last thought has a prideful grin spreading across his lips; not only did he get his pyjamas back but now can enjoy the blissful and dreamless state of post coital sleep with the knowledge that he made Missy fall asleep. Some creatures need a soothing lyre's song or a tale of epic love or glory but as it turns out all his Mistress needs is a good and proper fuck.


End file.
